Seto & Kisara
by ladytari
Summary: Seto Kaiba meets someone unbelievably unexpected. Will Kaiba finally admits the magic behind Duel Monsters? Or will he deny something that he knows in his heart to be true? And who is this man that's after this woman? This is my first 'Yu-Gi-Oh' fanfiction. Please forgive anything regarding this series that I may be mistaken. I hadn't seen the series for several years now.
1. Introduction

Introduction

On the outskirts of Domino City, there was a massive, elegant mansion surrounded by a high iron wrought fence with limestone pillars to support it. The entrance gate of the estate was also made of iron. The gate, itself, has a perfect cursive big 'K', that was surrounded with random patterns throughout the entire thing. Inside the estate were a bunch of foliage. The trees were huge and provided a great amount of shade for those who would sat and walked under them. The grasses was perfectly trimmed as the owner of said estate would want nothing less than that. The bushes that surrounded the outside walls of the mansion were trimmed at least a foot below of the said mansion's windows. The estate's driveway has crush granite gravel. There were slight turns here and there. The trees made it look like it was a natural tunnel that heads to the mansion. The driveway circles to the front of the mansion that loops around a fountain.

As stated before, the mansion was massive. It was a contemporary, three-story mansion. Once inside, one would be in a foyer that leads to a grand staircase. In between the entrance to the staircase, there were the entrances of different rooms. For instance, if one would to come inside the mansion, a few feet down the hall there would be a living room. On the other side; a few more feet from there, there would be a grand dining room, that would lead to a smaller one. If one would go farther down the foyer and behind the grand staircase there be a huge library. On the other side was a huge kitchen that a culinary chef would dream about, that also leads to a smaller dining room. On the second floor of the mansion, there were many rooms. These were the guests or 'the help' would had sleep in. There was no specific side to which is which; for all one would know, one would be sleeping next door to a chef or a housemaid. However,'the help' would know though. The third floor was where the family sleeps and if you go all the way down the hall. There will be a door in the center. That was where the master suite. In this master suite, there was the owner of said mansion and estate. He was laying in a king size bed with dark blue satin sheets. This owner was no other than Seto Kaiba, a tall, well-built man with short brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a two-piece, black cotton pajamas. It buttons in the front of his top and his bottoms were a stretchable pants that one could tighten or loosen it, which ever one would prefer. He was wearing white cotton socks.

Seto was sleeping quite comfortably until an annoying beeping noises were coming from his right side of the bed. He groaned after he opened right eye to glance at the time. It was 5:00 a.m. He sat up and put his feet on the cold marble floors. He sat as he stretched out his arms and legs. He stood to stretch his back. He mumbled, "I hate Mondays." He went to his closet to get out one of the school uniforms. He walked into his master bath and took a hot shower. During his shower, he thought about what happened in the past few years; from defeating Yugi's grandpa to watching Yugi defeating the Pharaoh Atem. He was still conflicted to believe all that happened. Then he thought about the girl with the blue eyes and white hair. He remembered when he first seen her. It was during his duel with Ishizu Ishtar during the Battle City Semi-finals, when he saw a vision of her. His past self carried her body to the tablet, that absorbed the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He still couldn't understand how a powerful monster like the Blue-Eyes came from a petite girl. Who would have thought that it was a female? He shook his head to rid those ridiculous thoughts. He stepped out of the shower. put on his school uniform. and the exit his room to go to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

At the small dining room, Mokuba was waiting for his beloved big brother to come from upstairs. When Kaiba entered the dining room, Mokuba immediately got up and hugged his brother. "Good morning, Seto."

"Good morning, Mokuba," he replied in return as he ruffled his little brother's shaggy long hair.

"Ah, come on, Seto! Now I have fix my hair again." Kaiba chuckled at him.

Mokuba was excited to go back to school. It was his first day in Middle School. Kaiba smiled at him. "So, are you going to get a girlfriend." he teased.

"What?! Seto, I am only in Middle School! What about you, huh?!"

"What about me, Mokuba?"

"When will you get a girlfriend?"

"I have no time for relationships. I have a company to run."

Mokuba sighed. He wished that his big brother could be and act like a normal teenage boy. Like chasing girls around and all that. He also wished that there should be a girl out there that really got Seto and understood him. Kaiba broke him out of his thoughts when he said, "Come on, Mokuba. It's time for us to leave."

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi  
Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	2. Chapter I: The First Day of School

Chapter I: The First Day of School

Kaiba dropped off Mokuba at the middle school before arriving at Domino High. He really hated going to school. Not because of him being bullied or anything like that. He hated to come simply because it was so boring. He already knew everything that those fools would be learning during the year. Thank the Kami that it was his final year of high school. The only reason why he attended to school, simply because of Mokuba. He remembered that Mokuba said that he wouldn't attend school unless Kaiba would go to. It was fair to Mokuba after all. He walked in to an auditorium that was doubled as a theater. He stand in the back of the hall with his arms crossed looking bored as usual.

The headmaster came out and started to speak, "Welcome students to a new year of school. We are going to have a great year this year..." That was all Kaiba heard before hearing, 'blah, blah. blah', because it was the same old speech every year. Once he tuned that out, he got out his tablet to start going through to some stocks, looking through some sales graphs, and etc...

After the 'Welcoming Assembly' as Kaiba would call a great waste of time, the students starting to receive their schedules. He looked at his schedule with a disgruntled expression on his handsome face. He had subjects like AP Economics, AP English, AP Biology, Metaphysics*, Theater Arts, Physical Education, and Tutorials for Week A*. For Week B*, it was, Geology, Linguistics, Philosophy, Business Law, Health, Visual Arts, and then Tutorials again. He didn't have any problems with his subjects; well all, except for Metaphysics. He'd never heard of it before... well okay... he'd heard of it before, but not as a school subject. He thought, "I hope that I don't have any subjects with the geek squad. However, I bet I do in Tutorials." He made a displeased grunt and walked onwards to his first period class, which was Metaphysics. He arrived first at the classroom, which a female teacher smiled and welcomed him to class. He, of course, just walked passed her without even a 'Hello'.

The teacher thought, "How rude!" She sighed and continued in thought. "This student must be Seto Kaiba. The teachers warned me about him. They even gave me guidelines on how to deal with the CEO of KaibaCorp." She watched him walked all the way to the back of the class. He'd chosen a desk that was in the back, center row. The teacher just shrugged and waited for the rest of her students.

As soon as Kaiba sat down in his desk, he pulled out his laptop and got right to work on what really matters; like making sure that his company was the top company in Duel Technology and in gaming, itself, in Japan. He was typing furiously on his laptop until he heard the most annoying, obnoxious voice and the boyish sounded voice ever. The voices belong to no other than Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler.

"Joey, why do you always do that?"

"Do what, Yug," Joey asked obliviously to what Yugi was talking about.

Yugi sighed and answered, "Never mind, Joey." As they walked into class, the teacher welcomed them and they nodded as they walked past her. Joey was messing up the tri-colored hair boy. The hair was split into three spikes on each side of his head and the other in the middle. "Ah, Joey, will you please stop messing up my hair," Yugi yelled as he slapped away his hands.

"Ah, come on, Yug, tell me what you were gonna say."

"It's nothing," he replied before his eyes caught Kaiba in the back of the room. Yugi decided to go and talked to him.

"Hey, there, Kaiba. How you been?"

Kaiba mentally groaned and thought, "Great, the geek squad is here." Kaiba was going to answer but Joey interrupted him. He glared at Joey afterwards and returned his focus on his laptop.

Joey stood beside Yugi and said, "Don't speak to him, Yug. He'd always ignores you. Moneybags is as stuck up as they come."

Then Tea and Tristan came in and said in unison, "Hey, guys!"

Tristan said to Joey, "Hey, Joey, can I..."

"The answer is no, Tristan," he said coolly.

"Hey, how do you know what I was about to say? You'd never let me finish!"

"Because I know what you would ask."

"Alright, Mr. I-Know-It-All, tell what I was going to ask."

"You were going to ask to date my baby sister. You'd always had asked that every since you met her."

"So?"

"So, the answer is 'no' and will always be, 'no'."

"Ah, come on, Joey! Yugi, tell Joey that I am a fine choice to date Serenity."

Yugi thought, "Why do they always bring me into this?" He smiled sheepishly at his friends and said, "Well, honesty, I think Tristan is a good guy for Serenity to date..." Tristan yelled, "Hah, see, even Yugi..."

"However, it isn't up to you, Joey, or anyone else for that matter to dictate who Serenity could or could not date."

After Yugi said that, Tristan sulked and mumbled something under his breathe. Joey yelled, "What did you just say?!"

While Tristen and Joey continued their childish bickering, Tea leaned in close to Yugi and said, "Well said, Yugi."

Yugi glanced away from the group because he was praised by the one who he had a little crush on since the beginning of their high school career. So he knew that there was a blush creeping up.

Tea cleared her throat to get the boys attention. Once she had it, she spoke, "When I arrived earlier, I saw a girl..."

Tristan interrupted, "A girl? Is she pretty?"

Tea groaned and glared at Tristan, daring him to speak again. "Anyway, I saw her going to the school counselor's office. So, it seems that we are going to have a new student. Unfortunately, I don't know what class she was in. Kami knows I would like a girl in our group..." She stopped to look at Joey, who seemed to be offended. She quickly added, "I mean, a girl in the same class as us in our group."

Tristan added, "What did the girl looked like, Tea?"

"I don't know. I only saw a glance of her. I only saw a girl with waist-length long, white hair."

Kaiba thought, "Um, a girl with long white hair." He closed his eyes and remembered a girl named Kisara when he and the geek squad were in the Memory World in Egypt. He quickly pushed the memory away. "That girl wasn't real. None of that was real."

As all the students came in the classroom and sat in their respective seats, the teacher cleared her throat. Kaiba and the geek squad towards the front. "Good morning, class. I am Mrs. Yamamoto. Welcome to Metaphysics. Do any one of you know what metaphysics is?" Everyone, except for Kaiba, looked at each other as if they don't know the answer. They probably didn't have a clue. "Well, I see you don't have an answer, but that's alright. You'll be learning what Metaphysics is during the year." She gathered some syllabi at her desk and pass them to the person of the first seat of that row. Around this time their was a knock at the door. The teacher excused herself and went to answer the door. The class saw a perfect manicured hand that was holding a note with it's fingertips. The teacher took the said note and quickly read it. "Well, it seems we have a new student. Care to come in and introduce yourself to the class.

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	3. Chapter II: The Intro of the New Girl

Chapter II: The Introduction of the New Girl

5:00 a.m.

Somewhere in Domino City, there were units of condominium. In one of those condominiums lived two American girls, who newly arrived in Japan during a weekend.

She, accompanied by her little sister, had awoken from their rejuvenated slumber by an annoying beeping sound coming from her right side. She shook her little sister awake, who groaned and said, "Five more minutes, mama."

The older sister shook her awake and said, "We need to dress and go to school."

The younger sister groaned, "Do I have to?"

The older one quirked her eye brow and said in a commanding tone, "Yes."

You may wondered why the sisters were sleeping in the same bed. It was because the young one's bed hasn't arrived to the condo, yet, hence why said older sister had to share her bed. At least, her other bedroom furniture arrive, so the young one could decide where to put the other furniture later on.

Anyway, the sisters ate breakfast and left their condo. Their condo wasn't very far from the schools that they would be attending. Once they arrived at the middle school, they wished each other good luck and then gave each other a hug. The older sister watched the younger one go inside the school. She sighed and moved on. She hated school. It wasn't the subjects, but the people. The teachers weren't the problem either after they got over their shock of her appearance. She knew that she wasn't ugly. Far from it, actually. It was mostly due to her pale white skin and her bright white hair. It didn't bother her like it used to, but sometimes her past would haunt her every now and then.

She kept on walking until she arrived at the high school. There were a lot of people there. A lot of people meant a lot of staring. Regardless of that, she held her head up high and walked to the school's office.

She was the secretary there moving various of papers here and there. She cleared her throat, "Excuse me, Miss." The secretary was startled by her sudden appearance. The secretary stared at the girl and her appearance. The girl with an unique appearance thought, "Here we go..." It wasn't until the secretary shook it off. "I apologize for staring, Miss..."

"Hakuryuu*. Kisara Hakuryuu."

"Oh, Miss Hakuryuu, you are expected. Come with me to the counselor's office." Kisara nodded and followed the secretary to create her schedule of the required curriculum to graduate from high school. Once she got it the secretary took Kisara to her first period class, she left and leave Kisara alone at the door.

"Oh, Kami, I am so nervous. Okay, breathe in and breathe out." She repeated this over and over in the her head as she saw the teacher walking towards the door to open it. Just when she was about to open the door, Kisara thought, "Here goes nothing."

She gave the teacher a note. The teacher said, "Well, it seems we have a new student. Care to come in and introduce yourself to the class."

Kisara nodded. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. She opened her eyes and saw that the teacher still waiting for her to come in. The teacher seemed to understand. So she let her student come in on her terms, which wasn't very long. Kisara's hair was like a virgin's veil covering her left side of her face. It seemed like she was in slow motion. Here eyes were cast down as she walked and standing in the middle of the classroom. Her eyes look as if they were closed. Kisara slowly opened her eyes up fully to take in whatever was in front of her. She watched the students take in her appearance before she spoke politely. "Hello, everyone. I am Kisara Hakuryuu. I am from the USA."

The teacher patted on Kisara's shoulder and gave her a welcoming smile. "Well, Miss Kisara Hakuryuu. I am Mrs. Yamamoto and welcome to Metaphysics. Here's your syllabus for the year. Before you take your seat, could you be a dear to give this to Seto Kaiba? He's the one that's siting in the back, center row."

Kisara nodded and took Kaiba's syllabus. Once again, everything seemed to be in slow motion as she walked toward Kaiba with all the grace that she had. Once she reached his desk, she waited for him to take the syllabus from her. After first, Kaiba just ignored her, but then he looked up at her and saw those familiar, yet not blue eyes. His heart momentarily stopped. He reached and grabbed the syllabus from her while still made direct eye contact. Afterwards, she gave a curt nod of her head and moved away from him. Kaiba slowly brought his arm down to the desk as she took a seat on his left side. He immediately looked and noticed that everyone had their eyes on him and the new girl. Every one of them had their jaws wide open. They were surprised that he didn't yelled at her to not sit near him, with his rude behavior that he always displayed.

He glared at them and yelled, "What?!" That woke them up from the trance.

Mrs. Yamamoto cleared her throat and gain her students' attention. "Well, now that was over and done with. Let's now go over the syllabus." The students obeyed what she said as they were told. Even Kaiba did as he was told.

Every now and then, he would steal glances at Kisara. Whenever he saw that she would turned her head, he quickly diverted his eyes back on the syllabus. Afterwards, the teacher gave the class rest of the time talking among themselves. Kaiba, however, went back to work on his laptop. He heard a laptop covered opened next to him. He glanced at Kisara and noticed that she, too, was working on a laptop, as well. When Kisara sensed someone staring at her from her right. She quickly looked up at Kaiba, who instantly diverted his eyes to his own laptop.

He thought, "What the hell is wrong with me? She's just a girl, who happened to have the same name as the one in that so-called Memory World. And that her last name means 'white dragon'. So what that she had blue eyes, white hair, and pale-white skin . So what? Who cares? It's all a coincidence, that's all." Contented with his conclusion, he went on to work oh his laptop.

Meanwhile...

When Yugi saw the new girl, he knew then and there that he had seen her before. He couldn't remember when or where that he may had encountered her. He watch her gave the syllabus to Kaiba. He would had expected Kaiba to be rude and told her that she couldn't sit there. He was worried that Kaiba would yelled at the poor new girl, however, that didn't happen. He knew that his friends felt the same way. After Mrs. Yamamoto gave her little explanation of the syllabus, he, instantly, wanted to talk to her. He, alone, stood up and walked to her desk. Once he sat down, he could hear her and Kaiba typing like they were having a race to see who could type the fastest or something.

Yugi cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked at him. "Yes?"

"Um... hi, my name is Moto; Yugi Moto. I just wanted to introduce myself to you."

Kisara doesn't know what to make of this Yugi Moto, but he seemed genuine. She smiled at him, "Um, Yugi, is it?" He nodded. "I am sorry, but I really need to finish this before school ends."

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't know you were busy."

"Yes, I am super, super busy at the moment."

"Okay, I'll leave you be, then."

Kisara nodded in acknowledgement that she heard him as she furiously typed on her laptop computer. Kaiba was discreetly listening to them. At first, he thought that he was going to ask her about Duel Monsters and that if she would believe in the hocus-pocus magic crap. However, whenever he didn't, he felt relieved. Moments later, the bell rang.

 **AN: Hakuryuu means 'white dragon'.**

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	4. Chapter III: Mokuba and the New Girl

Chapter III: Mokuba and the New Girl

Meanwhile at Domino Middle School...

Mokuba was sitting at his desk, waiting for the rest of the students to come inside the classroom. Mokuba had indifferent feelings about attending school. It gave him the means to meet people and make friends. It also gave him a reason to leave the mansion during the weekdays. He would meet up with his friends after school. Okay, there are some things that he does hate about attending school was bullies. He hated them. He remembered when he first attend in public school. The bullies knew who he was immediately, they called him 'little rich boy' or some other degrading name. He told his brother about it and every since then he had bodyguards around him. That's also another reason why he wanted to attend school. It was because he was always surrounded by them. He wanted to just be a normal pre-teenage boy. At first, he had a hard time making friends. It was because of those same guards. His classmates were afraid to come near him because the bodyguards looked so damn intimidating. Until one day, he confronted his brother about it, but Kaiba wouldn't back down on it, neither did Mokuba. So, they compromised by have at least one guard with him. Well, you could imagine that Mokuba was still disappointed, however, having one guard was much better than having about five or more guards surrounding him all the time.

A teacher's voice interrupted his thoughts, "Excuse me, class, but before I began talking to you about what we should expect this year. I would like to..." The teacher was interrupted by the knock on the classroom's door. The teacher walked to said door and opened it. "Oh, well, who we got hear? Please, come in and introduce yourself to the class."

Then a new girl came in the classroom, she was as tall as Mokuba. She had long, black hair and the bluest eyes that he had ever seen. She had on a typical sailor fuku*. She wore a white blouse, that had a navy blue sailor-styled collar; a red neckerchief that laced through a loop of that collar and tied in the front; and a matching pleated skirt to said collar. She also wore white knee-length stockings and a black pair of penny loafers.

The new girl walked in front of her class with her head held high. She smiled and said, "Hello, my name is Hisana Hakuryuu. I moved here from the USA. I hope we could be good friends." She bowed.

"Well, hello, Miss Hakuryuu. I am your teacher, Ms. Matsumoto. Please take any of those empty seats in the back of the room." Hisana took the empty seat next to Mokuba. "Now, we could discuss what we will be learning during the year."

Forty minutes later, Ms. Matsumoto finally finished her speech. She told the class that they could talked among themselves, as long as they talked softly. Mokuba got Hisana's attention by saying, "Hey, new girl."

Hisana looked at him, "The name is Hisana."

"Oh, right," he said sheepishly while he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry. Hisana...um ... I am Mokuba Kaiba. You said that you're from the US?"

Hisana smiled, "Yes, my sister and I just moved here two days ago."

"Really? Wow, you, two, must be tired." Hisana gently shook her head.

"Not really."

There was a moment of silence before either one of them started to speak again, which they both spoke something in sync, then laughed. Hisana motioned for him to speak first, but Mokuba who was being a gentleman, declined. They argued on who would speak first until a third party interrupted. The said third party was one of Mokuba's friends. He said, "I couldn't help, but to eavesdrop on your conversation, Mokuba. So, are you going to hog the attention of the new girl or what?"

Mokuba said, "Sorry. Hisana, this is one of my friends, Kira. Kira, this is Hisana."

Hisana smiled at him, which in turn made Kira blushed. She couldn't help, but to giggle at him. She cleared her throat. "Nice to meet you, Kira."

Kira stuttered, "Uh, like... likewise. Uh... so, Mokuba, you think you could hang out after school?"

Mokuba shook his head in the negative. "Sorry, Kira. My brother would want me to go to KaibaCorp after school. Maybe tomorrow."

"Oh, okay." He sounded sad.

Hisana had spoken up, somewhat surprised. "Kai... KaibaCorp? You mean, the KaibaCorp?"

"Uh, yeah, what of it?"

"Na... nothing." She vigorously shook her head, but Mokuba gave her a look that clearly said, 'I deserved to know' or was that just her imagination. It was hard to tell. She sighed and thought, "I might as well tell him."

"Sorry, um... my sister and I came here to do business with your company."

Mokuba replied, "What kind of business?"

"Honestly, I don't know. My sister doesn't give me any details and tells me to relax and enjoy being a kid."

"What if it doesn't work out?" A shrug of her shoulders was his answer. Soon afterwards, the bell rang to signify that the class was over.

12:00 p.m. Lunchtime...

Mokuba was sitting among his friends, when he saw Hisana walking towards them with her own lunch in hand. When she almost passed his table, he asked, "Hey, Hisana. Do you want to join us?" Hisana looked ahead and then at Mokuba. She smiled and answered, "Sure, why not." Mokuba moved over so that she could sit down by him. Kira arrived afterwards. When he saw that she was there, he blushed. It didn't go unnoticed by Mokuba and/or Hisana. She giggled to herself.

Mokuba said, "You know, your sister sounds a lot like my brother. I wonder if she constantly types on her laptop to get something done like there's no tomorrow."

Hisana smiled knowingly, "Yes, she does. She would be on it all the time if I didn't have a say in it. She works constantly. I mean she reminds me of a robot, who doesn't rest until everything is done. I tried to get her to do stuff with me. I kept pestering her about it until she relented."

Mokuba laughed and asked jokingly, "Does she gives people one of those glares that will make people shake in their boots?

"Yeah. I overheard some employees sighed in relief afterwards when she leaves to go to her office. She may not look it, but she could intimidate people. I think it's funny sometimes."

Mokuba laughed. He finally met someone that knew how it felt to have a sibling like his brother. "So, do you play games?"

"Games? Of what kind of games?"

"I don't know, maybe like Duel Monsters?"

She nodded. "I also like to play many different games from board to virtual games."

"Yeah, me, too. Hisana?"

"Yes, you said that your sister has business with KaibaCorp, right?" She nodded. "Well, I was wondering if you want to come with me to KaibaCorp. I mean, your sister will be there anyway. We could hang out more there."

"Hmm, I think about it." Afterwards, Mokuba talked to his other friends as Hisana nodded or shook her head depending upon the question while she ate her lunch. It wasn't long afterwards that the students would have to return to their classes of the remainder of the day.

 **AN: Sailor Fuku is a Japanese school uniform that resembles a sailor's outfit.**

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	5. Chapter IV: Lunch Last Period Class

Chapter IV: Lunch and the Last Period Class

At Domino High, during lunchtime...

Kisara went outside to sit underneath a Sakura tree. She felt the wind blowing her long, white hair. She felt like she was in peace. That was until she heard barely familiar voices coming closer. She sighed. She wasn't really surprise that other students would come outside to eat their lunch. She glanced to where she heard those voices. they were of: Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan. There were also two additions to their group, which were, Serenity Wheeler, who was Joey's sister, and a familiar person that she knew she had met somewhere before, Duke Devlin. She shrugged it off because she didn't want to make a fool out of herself; just in case he wasn't who she thought it was. So, she decided to get her laptop and enter more data for her presentation that she would have later in the day. Suddenly, she felt that someone was standing by her; staring her down as if she was inferior to whom ever it was. She abruptly stopped typing and looked up at the said person. It was no other than Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba saw that SHE was sitting down underneath HIS tree at HIS favorite spot. He thought, "Who does she think she is sitting there like she own the place?" He glared down at her as she stared up at him. Yugi and his friends stopped talking when they saw Kaiba and Kisara staring at each other. Well, in actuality, Kaiba was glaring; not staring.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kisara cleared her throat and politely said, "Yes?"

"Leave," Kaiba said rudely.

Kisara quirked an eye brow. "Leave? I believe that I was here, first. So, you leave." She, then, glared at him, and returned to her typing. Yugi and the gang, excluding Duke and Serenity, mouths fell open because no one, except for Joey that is, talked to Kaiba that way. Kaiba was surprised, but he didn't show it.

He glared at her harder and said, "Leave, now, or you will regret it."

She momentarily stopped typing. "Is there a 'please' somewhere in there? Perhaps, if you asked nicely, then you would have a better reaction from people."

Kaiba didn't like this; he doesn't like it at all. He took a deep breathe to calm his raging anger. "Look, girl. I am Seto Kaiba, the CEO of KaibaCorp. I don't ask people nicely to do stuff that I want them to do. I demand them! Being nice, gets you no where."

"Perhaps... however, there are some people out there that you just can't push around or demand them to get what you want. I am well aware of who and what you are, Seto Kaiba. You don't scare me one bit."

He thought, "I have no time for this. I am not going to let this girl stop me from getting my work done." So, instead of leaving, he sat down by her. She looked at him and he gave her a mean glare. Kisara couldn't help, but to smirk a little, when she saw him getting his laptop and started to type furiously.

Yugi smiled, "Guys, I think Kaiba met his match."

Tea smiled at him, "I'll say. They'll make a good couple."

Joey, Tristan, and even Duke made a displeased expression on their faces. "Tck, Kaiba wouldn't know how to treat a lady."

Tristan and Duke looked at Joey, incredulously, and said in unison, "And you do?"

"Yeah...," Joey said uncertainly.

Then the bell that signify the lunch period was over and go to their remaining classes.

It was now the last period of the day...

In Tutorials, in Mrs. Yamamoto's classroom, after all students from the first period arrived, the teacher cleared your throat to gather her students' undivided attention.

"Welcome back, class. As you as know, this period is all study...' she paused when she heard a lot of groans... "However, you could study on your own or if by chance that you don't have anything like homework to work, then you are free to talk or whatever pleases you. But I'll not tolerated any yelling or anything of the sort. Now let's do the attendance and then I'll dismiss you to do whatever you need or want to do."

As soon as she finished taking the attendance, the class dismiss to be on their own devises. Kisara and Seto got out their reliable laptops to get whatever they need to finish with. Yugi couldn't help, but noticed how similar their demeanor were. He noticed that they were both engross in their work. He then wondered if Kisara duels. If she did, he wondered how well she could play. Then he was interrupted by Joey, who seemed to be agitated that Yugi wasn't paying any attention to him, "Hey, earth to Yugi!"

Yugi blinked, "Sorry Joey, I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Yugi shrugged. "Well, I was wondering if Kisara plays Duel Monsters."

Tea looked at Yugi, "Why you just ask her then?"

Yugi shook his head, "No, she seems busy. I don't want to distract her." Then the rest of the gang looked at the new girl.

"You know, I actually got to talk to her during our P.E class."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's nice like I thought she would be."

Joey asked apparently surprise to hear at least one of them got to talk her, except for Yugi that is., "Well?"

Tea began telling them what happened during P.E.

~FLASHBACK BEGINS~

It was after lunch that Tea saw Kisara looking around like she was lost or something. Tea realized that it was an opportunity to talk to the new girl. Tea walked up to her and said, "Excuse me, are you lost?"

That startled the new girl. Tea apologized for scaring her and repeated the question. Kisara smiled, "Yeah, I can't find to the gym."

Tea beamed, "Well, you are in luck. I have gym, too."

"Really? That's cool."

"Come on." Tea grabbed her hand and pull her to where she was heading to.

Once they arrived, they sat on the bleachers that could be pulled out from the wall. Tea said, "Sorry I didn't introduced myself earlier. My name is Gardner; Tea Gardner."

Kisara smiled sweetly, "That's alright. I'm Kisara Hakuryuu."

"I know." Kisara's forehead furrowed. Tea quickly added, "We have first period, together." Kisara's mouth shaped an 'O' and a nod of her head, that signified that she understood.

Then two slim, but muscular coaches came in, one was a woman and the other was a man, once after the bell rang to begin the 5th period class. They wore what looked like matching wind breaker jacket and pants, that had the high school logo on it. The woman started in a stern tone of voice, "Welcome to Physical is class all about hard work and play. This school offers a wide range of sports from soccer to dance. You will receive a packet that will list all the rules and expectations of this class. This class also requires an physical exam performed by your doctor. There's also a form just for your doctor to fill out and a permission slip for your parent/guardian to sign. This will show us that you read the packet. We also have some sign up sheets to what sport you wish to participant in."

The male coach, "If you don't wish to participant to any sport, then you will be doing a routine exercise regime throughout the whole year. You will play various sports like your athletic counterparts and/or we will let you choose on a sport activity to which you wish to play. Are there any questions?"

Kisara raised he hand, the woman noticed and called out to her to state her name and her question. "I'm Kisara Hakuryuu. My question is... what if we don't a parent/guardian present to sign any forms?"

"The forms are only meant for those to participant in sports, except for the physical exam. Is that any way unclear, ?"

Kisara said, "No, it's perfectly clear."

"Good. Now raise up and get in line to get your athletic clothes." The students did as they were told. Kisara was shocked to find what she would have to wear. It was a one-piece body suit with a matching wind-breaker jacket and pants. She gulped. Tea saw her reaction to it and gave her a look of sympathy. Kisara remarked, "These are workout clothes?!"

Tea replied, "Yes, unfortunately. What do you wear in America?"

"Well, we usually wear a simple shirt and shorts to workout in. Unless, we participanted in sports, then we would have workout clothes that has the school's mascot or whatever on it."

Tea nodded in understanding. "Well, think of it like a swimsuit. Well, that's what I do, anyways."

The female coach blew a whistle and yelled, "Alright, ladies, you go change into your workout clothes!" In the background, the male coach did the same to the boys.

Kisara groaned. She was not really liking this at all. She was a little self-conscious about her body. She instantly thought about changing classes, but then thought against that. It was because she has to have P.E. to graduate. She grimaced and thought, "Stupid body suit." She sighed. She walked to the girls' locker room and very reluctantly changed into her accursed body suit. Kisara walked out the of stall. Tea couldn't see why Kisara was so self-conscious about. She looked great in it. She decided to share that bit of information. Kisara looked at Tea and said while still uncertain, "Really?" Tea smiled and nodded. "If you say so. Thanks." Kisara smiled.

~FLASHBACK ENDS~

Tea said, "Then our coach made sure that our workout outfits fitted right. Afterwards, we basically signed up for the Dance team. I was surprised that she did."

While Tea accounted what happened in P.E., the boys couldn't help but to imagine Tea and Kisara in their workout outfits. Hell, even Kaiba visualized it, but only Kisara, as he overheard them talking. He stole a glance at Kisara. She seemed not to be eavesdropping at first glance, but if you looked a little harder. You would notice a blush her delicate, pale-white cheeks. Kaiba couldn't help to smirk at that. He thought, "She's cute when she blushes." Wait! Did he just thought that? He shook his head and tried to focus on his work. Try was the key word here because every time he tried to focus on his work, her image popped into his mind. He, inwardly, groaned. "Damn her and that suit!"

Kisara groaned, inwardly. "Damn Tea and her mouth!"

As the period went on, Yugi and his friends talked about various things. Tristan and Joey argued about when he and Yugi dueled during the Battle City Tournament, that who beaten who and whatnot. Tristan would tease Joey about something or another, which in turn made Joey angry. Kisara and Kaiba ignored their idle and mindless chatter, until Kaiba heard Kisara shut down her computer. He glance at her. She looked pleased with herself.

Kisara was indeed pleased with herself, because she finally finished inputting data into her laptop. She stretched her arms up in the air. She was about to get out something to read when she felt someone staring at her again. She discreetly looked to where she felt it coming from. It was from the one and only, Seto Kaiba. "Why is he staring at me... again?" As if he heard her inner complaint and reverted his eyes to his laptop to resume his work. She sighed. She once again try to get something to read when she heard Yugi and his friends coming over and sit near her. She looked up and saw Yugi was sitting across from her.

"Are you busy, Kisara," he asked politely.

She smiled. "No, I am done with my work."

"I don't know you remember or not, but I am Yugi, Yugi Moto. I intro..." He was interrupted by her. "I remember."

"Well, I wanted to introduce you to my friends,' he started at point at Tristan first, "That's Tristan Taylor" Tristan waved a 'hello'. "That Joey Wheeler." Joey did the same as what Tristan did. "And you already met Tea in P.E." Kisara smiled and said, "Nice to meet you." Yugi continued, "And that's Seto Kaiba, who sitting next to you."

Kaiba glared at Yugi when he heard him announce his name. Kisara looked at Kaiba passively. "I know who he is."

Joey snorted, "Who doesn't? I bet Kaiba is famous over in America, too, huh?"

"You could say that."

Yugi asked, "Do you play Duel Monsters?"

Kisara smirked at Yugi. "Yeah, I play Duel Monsters."

Yugi's smile widened. "You want to play after school?" Kisara's smirk turned into a little frown. Yugi noticed. "Are you alright?"

Kisara's smiled, but only a little. "Yeah, I am alright, but I would have to decline on that. I have a meeting sometime after school."

Yugi frowned a little, "I guess next time then." Kisara nodded apologetically. Then the final bell of the day rang, which made all the students shouted happily and quickly made an exit. Kisara was the last one in the room or so she thought. Kaiba was still there typing as if he didn't hear the bell.

She said, "Did you hear the bell?"

Kaiba ignored her in favor, to get the last bit of data into the laptop and sent it to the Technical Lab at KaibaCorp. She 'hmph' when she left. She thought, "How rude!" Afterwards, Kaiba made a call to Roland for him to pick him and his brother up from school.

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	6. Chapter V: They Are On Their Way

Chapter V: They Are On Their Way

Mokuba was waiting just outside the gates of the middle school, when he saw Hisana coming to her. "Hi Mokuba."

"Hey, Hisana."

"I thought about what you asked me earlier, if I wanted to come with you to KaibaCorp. Well, I text my sister and she said that it was alright and that she would see me there."

Mokuba was so happy to hear that. "That's great! I called my brother and told him that I will be bringing a guest. He wasn't too fond of having company over, but he told me as long as we don't interfere with his work than he doesn't care."

A car could be heard from where they were. A limo pulled up slowly by the entrance, then came to a stop. Roland got out and walked over to the left passenger side of the limo and opened to door for the young boy. When he saw Hisana standing there, he said to Mokuba uncertainly gesturing to the young girl., "Uh sir." Just before he entered he entered the limo, Mokuba said, "It's okay, Roland. She's with me."

"Does Mr. Kaiba know about this sir?"

Mokuba snorted, "Of course." He looked at Hisana, who looked like she was still uncertain about going to KaibaCorp with him. "Come on in, Hisana." She smiled as she stepped forward. Mokuba waited until she got in first. Roland gave Mokuba a look. Mokuba said, "What?"

"Uh, nothing, sir." Roland waited until Mokuba sat in the car before he could return to the driver's side. They took off towards the high school. It wasn't a surprise when they saw Kaiba standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. Roland once again walked over to passenger side to open the door for his boss. "Good afternoon, sir."

"Hn." Seto sat down in the limo. Once he did that, Mokuba instantly gave his brother a hug. "How was your day, big brother?"

"Same as always. Boring." A giggle was heard in the cab with them. Both brothers looked to where they heard a girl's giggle. Mokuba quickly made introductions. "Big Brother, this is my friend who a talk to you about earlier, Hisana Hakuryuu. Hisana, this is my big brother, Seto."

She didn't made a move to shake his hand, because she knew he wouldn't if she did. She smiled and gave him a nod. Seto furrowed his eyebrows and said, "Did you just say, 'Hakuryuu'?" Mokuba nodded. Kaiba looked at Hisana. "Do you happened to have a sister named, Kisara?" Hisana smiled and nodded.

"May I asked why, Mr. Kaiba?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing."

Kisara was walking from the high school, at least she didn't live that far away from the school, but one or two blocks away. She would had gone to the middle school to walk her sister home, but Hisana text her earlier to ask if she could hang out with her new friend at KaibaCorp. At first, Kisara was going to tell her 'no', but she thought against it just in the nick of time before she sent that text. She thought that Hisana deserved to have a normal life. She didn't want her baby sister grow up fast like she had to. Every since, the accident that happened a few years ago, she had to become a mother-figure to her sister. The accident was so surreal to her. It was a freak accident, really. Her previous home had exploded or at least that's what the fire marshal said. The explosion itself was a mystery. The arson investigators and the bomb experts were perplexed about what happened, how it happen, and why it happen. There was another mystery, how did she and her sister survived? The victims that had died in the accident were the sisters' police didn't have any evidence or motives to say that the sisters had anything to do with it, so they ruled them out as possible suspects. So, that the fire officials classified it as a freak accident and closed the case. Afterwards, the sisters were in foster care until an eccentric, silver-haired man came and adopted them. They were grateful for the man that became their father, but Kisara was for some reason or another was very wary of the man. She couldn't help it.

Kisara shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. "The past is the past. No sense in thinking about it. Besides, I need to focus on the meeting that I have with KaibaCorp. Yes, I know how I treated Kaiba wasn't good, but I hope he doesn't let our little interaction get in the way of business."

Once she arrived at the condominium, she took a little shower and dress for the meeting. She really look like a businesswoman. She had her long white hair in a braided bun. She wore a little bit of makeup, which was only mascara. It bought her eyes out better. She wore a navy blue business suit that consists of a white blouse, navy blue jacket with a matching skirt, that wasn't too short or too long. To complete the outfit, she wore a matching pair of stilettos. She glanced in the mirror to make sure that every thing looked nice and professional. Once she was satisfied, she left her home and climbed in a taxi, that would go to the KaibaCorp Tower that towered over the city.

Once Kaiba, his brother, and Hisana arrived at KaibaCorp, he told his brother to give his guest a tour of the company. Mokuba groaned. He doesn't like to give tours, but he also understood that he and Hisana shouldn't go into his office until the meeting was over. The meeting was about renewing contracts with Industrial Illusions. Even though, Kaiba hated Pegasus, but he wouldn't let that get in a way of business. Pegasus send an email saying that due to illness, he wouldn't be able to attend to the meeting, but he will be sending his vice president in his place. Kaiba had never met the vice president of his company, but he hoped that he wouldn't be obnoxious as the president was.

Once Kisara arrived she went to the lobby. There was the lobby's secretary talking on the phone like she owned it. "Oh, I know, right. He's such an ass. I can't believe that I am working for him..." Kisara 'ah-hem' to get the secretary's attention, which said secretary had her hand out like she was giving her 'the hand'. "... He has like a permanent scowl on his face, but I can't deny that he's a handsome man. No, I don't know if he was a girlfriend. I mean if he does, I feel sorry for the girl..." Kisara's nerve ticked. For some reason, she didn't like what she was saying about him. She knew it was about Kaiba. Kisara quickly grabbed the phone and slammed it on the cradle. The secretary gasped, "How dare you?!"

Kisara gave her the death glare, while still having her hand on the cradle, "How dare I, you say? No, how dare you talking about the CEO that way?! By the end of today, you will not have a job!" She straighten herself and started to walk towards a directory, that told someone who and where a certain department or person was on which floor. She saw the name, 'Seto Kaiba, CEO, on the top floor'. She smirked and thought, "Figures, he will be on the top floor." Kisara, then, walked towards the elevator. Just before the door opened, she heard the secretary behind her yelled, "Who do you think you are?!" She looked over she shoulder and gave the secretary a cold smile. "You will find out soon enough." She looked forward and walked inside the elevator. She faced toward the opened doors and gave her the death glare and the cold smile when she doors slowly closed. Kisara hated employees who were disloyal and ungrateful. She knew that Kaiba gives the best retirement and investment plans, medical and dental insurances and etc... When the door opened, Kisara walked into a room that had a lone desk that a secretary typing on her computer.

She walked up to the secretary and said, "Excuse me?"

The secretary looked from her computer to the person in front of her. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I am here to see Mr. Kaiba. I have a 5:00 appointment."

The secretary smiled, "Yes, he has been expecting you." She pointed at the door to her right side.  
When Kisara knocked, she heard a stern 'come in' coming from the inside. Kaiba watched her walking in and yelled as he pointed straight at her, "YOU!"

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	7. Chapter VI: The Meeting

Chapter VI: The Meeting

After Kaiba separated himself from his brother and Hisana, he went straight to office's bathroom to change into his black, turtleneck, long-sleeved shirt and pants with a white, sleeveless waist coat. He came out of the bathroom and sat down at his desk. Once again, he was thinking about THAT girl; not from the past, but the one in the now. The one who gave him the syllabus for Metaphysics during first period and then sat down next to him. Kaiba had put his elbows on the desk and then intertwined his long fingers. His blue eyes narrowed in contemplation. He thought about during lunch when he saw her sitting down underneath HIS tree. He thought about their little conversation, if you could call it that. She wasn't afraid of him. She wasn't intimidated by him nor was she flirting with him like some of those girls at school or women at some business trips that he had to take. She surprised him... she surprised him in many different ways. He doesn't know if he should be concerned about THAT girl, Kisara Hakuryuu, or not.

Then he heard a knock and said sternly to his 5:00 appointment guest, "Come in." He heard his door opened. His eyes was on the floor when he saw a pair of stilettos. His eyebrow quirked and thought, "Stilettos?" His eyes slowly when up. He saw a pair of snowy-white skinned legs, a navy blue skirt that wasn't too short or too long, an hourglass figure, a white blouse that was underneath a navy blue jacket, then finally to his guest's face, who have those blue eyes that he both hated and loved.

He instantly pointed at her and yelled, "YOU!" He couldn't believe what; no who he was seeing. It was that girl that he'd seen mentally nearly all day.

Kisara smiled a little, "Hello to you, too, Mr. Kaiba."

"You... you're my 5 o'clock?!"

"It seems so."

"You are Industrious Illusion's vice president?!"

She smiled. "Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"No,... it was unexpected," Kaiba said slowly.

"Hn. Well, since that's out of the way. Shall we get to business?" She walked up to his desk and sat down and crossed her legs. She got out her trusty laptop from it's bag and turned it on. Kaiba, who was not one to make small talk, asked, "How long have you been Pegasus' vice president?"

"For a few years now, why you asked? Why do you care, Mr. Kaiba?" Kaiba doesn't like her calling him 'Kaiba' as he would prefer to be call by his other associates. He couldn't understand why that bothers him so much when she said it.

"Hn. I don't care. I was just curious."

"Hn. Well, lets get to business, shall we?" She went on about what was Industrial Illusions' new goals were and why KaibaCorp should renew their contract with them and so on and so forth. Kaiba was only half listening to her. He would nod or shook his head what he would be favorable to his company. She talked so professionally, that he almost forgot that she was a fellow classmate. Next she hooked up her laptop to the T.V. to present him a presentation about some potential financial outcomes. She gave him the renewal contract, that also had everything that she had verbally told him. He can't deny that he was impressed with her professionalism. "So, Mr. Kaiba, we at Industrial Illusions are about to introduce a lot of new monster, magic, and trap cards. We thought that what perfect way to introduce them to the world with a new tournament. KaibaCorp will have first hand knowledge about these new cards. In fact, you will be the very first ones to handle and test them with your holographic technology. So, Mr. Kaiba, care to join Industrial Illusions once again?"

She said 'Mr. Kaiba' again. He hated it. "I am impressed, Ms. Hakuryuu. How long do I have to read over the contract?"

Kisara smiled, "Well, take as long as you need, Mr. Kaiba. Mr. Pegasus isn't that much in the hurry, however, the sooner; the better. Of course, we are willing to negotiate whatever terms you wish to omit or add to the contract. I am a very patient woman, Mr. Kaiba. So feel free to ask whatever you wish and I will answer to you truthfully."

Kaiba regarded her for a moment before he looked over the contract. He wanted to make sure that there were no hidden conditions in it. He found that this was also an iron-clad contract. So he read it over once he finished reading it. There were also terms for the future tournament, which he found it to be flawless. He glanced at her. He saw that she was texting someone on her phone. Who could she be texting? Her sister? Pegasus? One of her friends? A boyfriend, perhaps? He shook his head about that last bit of her having a boyfriend. No, he found her to be beautiful; exotically beautiful. She must have a boyfriend. He felt that little green monster of his having that thought again. He thought, "I don't care if she has a boyfriend or not. It's none of my business." However he couldn't help but to ask, "Who are you texting? We are in a meeting."

His voice startled her a little. "Oh, I apologized Mr. Kaiba. I just heard from the movers that they will bring my sister's bed in the evening. He wanted to make sure that either my sister or I will be there." She thought, "Why did I told him that?"

Kaiba inwardly sighed in relief, which he has no earthly idea why. "Hn. Well, Ms. Hakuryuu, I found that I agree to all of the your terms." He reached for a pen, that was on his desk. He signed the contract, then called in his secretary to make a copy of said contract before he scanned the document into his laptop. While they are waiting for the secretary to return, Kaiba started to make small talk again. "So, I met your little sister on the way here."

Kisara smiled, "She didn't give you trouble, did she?" He shook his head. "Good. She could be full of energy. I am not surprised that she would want to come here, too. We hardy ever spend time with each other like we should."

Kaiba nodded. "My little brother is the same way." He looked at his watch. Mokuba should be here in 3... 2... 1...

Not a second later, he came in running to his brother and gave him a big hug. So did Hisana, who gave her sister a big hug, too. Kaiba found that it wasn't so bad for Mokuba coming in and give him a hug. Was it because Hisana did the same to Kisara? Probably was. Mokuba and Hisana knew rushing into his brother's office like they did was a big no no, but they didn't seemed to care at the time.

Kisara smiled down at her sister. "You have fun, Hisana." Her sister looked up at her and nodded vigorously. "Oh, yes, Kisa! You should have seen this place! It was so cool! It kind of reminded me of a maze. I know one thing though, if you don't know your way around this place, you will get lost! Are you and Mr. Kaiba done with the meeting, now?"

"I just need to get the original contract from Mr. Kaiba's secretary. Speaking of secretaries, Mr. Kaiba. I caught your lobby secretary talking on a phone." Kaiba must had a look on his face like he was saying, 'So?' Kisara continued, "She wasn't using the phone for company uses. Also, she was talking bad about you."

"Really?"

Kisara nodded. "I overheard her saying to her friend that you were an ass."

"Hn. Lets hear that conversation, shall we?" Kisara smirked and nodded.

Mokuba and Hisana were shocked, especially Mokuba, that someone had badmouthed his big brother. Kaiba typed in some commands for the computer to show the lobby starting at least an hour before they came in. There were audio and video files for that lobby and that time frame. Kaiba usually don't spy on his employees unless he felt suspicious about someone. He had security cameras all over inside and outside of the building. He also installed bugs into all of the building's phones. Maybe it was paranoia, but for someone always trying to take over KaibaCorp or kidnapping his little brother, you couldn't really blame him.

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	8. Chapter VII: Siblings Conspiring

Chapter VII: Siblings Conspiring

As Seto and Kisara were engross with the video and audio feed that had a lobby secretary babbling about this and that, Mokuba whispered to Hisana, "It's actually strange to them together. "

Hisana looked at Mokuba. She thought the same. It was really strange, indeed. It was strange because her sister hardly ever took time converse with another human being, well only exception of her, of course. She looked at Mokuba and wondered if he thought the same. From his bemused expression of his face, it was apparent that he thought the same thing. Then suddenly, a thought came to mind. She wanted to see how well they duel together. She didn't have any idea why she thought that, but it would prove to be entertaining.

She announced, "I just remember something. Mokuba, you said you want to show me that thing you mentioned." Mokuba looked at her in confusion. "You remember that thing you mentioned before." Hisana motioned with the movement of her eyes and the tone of her voice that she wanted him to go along with her.

"Oh, yeah, that thing I told you about. We'll be back, Seto!" Hisana quickly took his hand to make haste out of the office and down the hall, by the elevator. Once they were there, he looked at Hisana, "What is that about?"

"Mokuba, I don't know you noticed, but..." she trailed off to think on her next words. "I think I saw some attraction going on in there."

"Attraction?"

"Yeah, if your brother is anything like my sister then there has to be, right?" She sighed when her answer was silence. "My sister isn't one to be with anyone for long. Despite of fact, that she works closely with Mr. Pegasus, she hardly ever interacts with him or anyone else unless it was absolutely necessary... well except for me that is. I mean she's a beautiful girl and a teenage one at that. She should be out there chasing boys and doing what others around her age does..." She was interrupted by Mokuba.

"I know what you mean. I wish the same for Seto, too."

"If I am right about this, then we couldn't just sit here and do nothing to help them."

Mokuba just realized what she was suggesting. "You mean, your sister, my brother together as in together like a couple."

"Well, duh, that's what I mean."

"Ok, but they just met. It isn't like that Seto fall head over heels with her at first sight."

"I know, it'll take time, but I believe in all of my heart that they are meant for each other. But before I make my final decision about this, I want to see how well they work together."

Mokuba's eyebrow quirked "And you don't think that now they aren't working with together?"

"Yeah, in a long run, but I want to know now."

"And how you are going to do that?"

"Simple. I am going to challenge them in a duel with your help, of course."

Mokuba's eyes widened, "Are you crazy?! You... we don't have a chance of winning against Seto! And I don't know about your sister, but Seto will defeated us, indefinitely!"

"Mobuka, this isn't about winning or losing."

"Then, what is it about?"

"It's about observation."

"Oh, of course."

"So, you're going to help me?"

"Of course, but Seto doesn't duel without reason."

"Perhaps, but does he liked to be challenged?"

"Uh, It depends..."

Seto just listened the entire conversation that his soon-to-be-former lobby secretary had with an unknown fool on the other line. To say that he was angry was an understatement. He thought, "How dare that fool badmouthed me like she had. I will make her pay for this. No one slanders me and gets away with it! NOBODY!"

Kisara knew how he felt about someone badmouthing you. She had plenty of experience of that by her peers, even some adults, unfortunately. "Well, Mr. Kaiba, what are you planing to do now?"

Kaiba looked at her. He really hated it when she called him that. By that time, his secretary knocked and when Kaiba told her to enter. She briskly walked in. Her facial expression showed a little bit frustrated. "I apologized for the delay, but the copier momentarily jammed. I already fixed it. So, here's the original contract, Ms. Hakuryuu."

Kisara understood and gladly retrieved the contract back from the secretary. "Thank you." The secretary gave a short bow and exited the office. Kisara focused her attention to Kaiba. He seemed to be thinking about something. She cleared her throat to get his attention. "Well, I suppose it's time to make my leave." Kisara turned around but Kaiba said, "Wait."

Kisara looked at him questioningly. "Yes?"

"Since you were the one who brought this to my attention. I thought it would be fitting that you see her demise."

At that Kisara smirked. "I am glad to see it, Mr Kai..."

"It's Seto," he blurted out before she could finish."

"Well, since, we are on first names bases now. You call me, Kisara from now on. It's only fair after all." Kaiba smiled a small smile. "Now to get rid of that incompetent secretary of yours."

He smirked, "What do you have in mind?"

Hisana and Mokuba walked in Kaiba's office. Kisara was sitting on the couch next to his desk. When she saw their kid siblings came in, she put her forefinger in front of her lips to say wordlessly 'be quiet'. She motioned them to come and sit next to her. Then there was a knock at the door. Kaiba said, apathetically, "Come in."

The secretary from the first floor lobby came in and bowed. She didn't seem to notice the young siblings or Kisara there watching. "You called for me, sir."

Kaiba was sitting down in his comfy chair facing towards the window. "Yes, please sit down." The lobby secretary slowly sat down in the chair in front of Kaiba's desk. Kaiba asked apathetically, "Do you know why I called you to my office."

She swallowed a lump in her throat. "No... no sir."

Kaiba turned in his chair that seemly painfully slow to the waiting secretary. He had his legs crossed and his fingers intertwined. "Really? I wondered if you recognized who voice this is on this audio file." Kisara, on cue, turned on the said audio file by using a digital tablet, that controlled almost every electric device in the office. The look at the secretary's face was priceless, especially, to Kaiba and Kisara. Her face turned pale white when she listened to the audio being played.

"I... I could explained," the secretary stuttered. Kaiba quirked his eye brow.

"Oh? So, there is an explanation why you were slandering me with the fool on the other line, then."

"Mr. Kaiba, please..." He put his hand up to silence her.

"I don't wish to hear your pathetic excuses. You're fire. Remove your things and yourself off these premises. If you don't then I'll have security to kick you off out of this building. You will get your final paycheck in the mail at the end of the week."

"But, Mr. Kaiba, you can't do this to me. I have a child to take care of."

Kaiba smirked. He heard these pathetic excuses and sob stories more than he could count. "You should have thought about that before you decided to badmouthed me on my own phone. Now get out of my sight!"

The said secretary said while crying, "You will pay for this Kaiba! You... you just wait!" She ran out of the office. Kisara rolled her eyes at the dramatic exit.

"It never fails to amaze me when people do that," Kisara said apathetically.

Hisana thought, "Damn, I would hate to be her right now. Oh yeah, I almost forgot." She cleared her throat. "Um, Kisa, I was wondering if we could duel."

"Hisana. you know that I..."

"Oh, please, Kisa. We hadn't duel that seemed like forever. Please." She gave her sister those big puppy dog eyes. Oh how Kisara hated those puppy dog eyes of hers. Hisana pouted pitifully and then fluttered her eye lashes. "Pleeeaaaasssse, Kisa!"

"Okay. I'll duel you."

"Really?"

"Yes, I will."

"Great, but I want to partner with Mokuba. You know, have a double duel."

"I don't know. Hisana. What if Mokuba doesn't want to duel?"

That was Mokuba's cue in chime in. "But I do, Kisara. And I want to duel against Seto." Mokuba gave his own puppy dog look to his brother, who at first seemed unfazed. Kisara decided to help the kid siblings by saying. "So, how about it Seto? Do you care to duel against our kid siblings? Or you afraid that you will be defeated by your little brother?"

Kaiba laughed genuinely. "Hn, Lets say I accept my brother's and your sister's challenge, what do I get?"

"What do you want, Seto?"

He was about to say, when Mokuba said, "Oh, come on Seto! Please! You and me had never faced against each other. I want to see how I fare. Please!"

He sighed. "Fine. So where you want to duel at?"

"At KaibaLand, duh!"

"Well, that settles it. But I would like to go home and dress more comfortably. I mean if you, two, don't mind."

Mokuba replied, "Oh no, I don't mind. I imagine Seto doesn't either. Hey, why don't we all go."

Kisara shrugged. She doesn't care either way. Kaiba was a little more reluctant. It was until Hisana said, "We do have internet at our home." Kaiba nodded.

"Fine. Lets get on our way."

Kisara and Kaiba was out of the office first, when Hisana gave Mokuba a wink.

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	9. Chapter VIII: At KaibaLand

Seto, Mokuba, Hisana, and Kisara arrived at the sisters' condo. Kisara unlocked the door then opened it. "You, guys, just make yourselves comfortable, while I'll go get into something more comfortable."

"Yeah, I guess, I, too, should change. I'll be back."

Seto and Mokuba took in their surroundings. The condo was a two-story with three bedrooms, two and a half baths, a large living room, a dining room, and a fair size kitchen. The living room had a 24" flat screen T.V. hanging on the wall, a long, black sofa, a entertainment center below the T.V., two loveseats on each side of the sofa, but facing each other as the sofa was facing the flat screen. The entertainment had all sorts of gadgets, like the DVD player, satellite receiver, a stereo surround sound with a CD-tape player, and every video game systems that were all genres of movies, music, and video games. There was even a karaoke system with it's own speakers and a microphone. Not much afterwards, Hisana emerge from her bedroom. She saw the expression of 'wow' on Mokuba's face. It was priceless.

"You like our collection?"

"Oh, yes. It seems like you have every game and movie made."

Hisana rubbed the back of her neck, "Well, not every one of them, but most. Um, do either of you wish to have a drink?"

"That won't be necessary, Hisana," Kisara said on top of the stairs. "Because we could leave now."

Seto looked where he heard her voice. His eyes widened as he took in her natural beauty. She had on a blue spaghetti stripe shirt with short black denim shorts. To complete the outfit, she wore a pair of white sandals. Her hair was still up in a braided bun. She reached down to the down step of the stairs. "Shall we?"

Hisana said happily, "This is going to be so fun, right Mokuba?"

"Yep, I can't wait to duel Seto."

"Hn, I am eager to see what you got, little brother."

All four of them walked out the condo and got into the limo.

They arrived at KaibaLand several minutes later. KaibaLand was packed. "Wow, Seto! Who would had thought that KaibaLand would be this packed."

"Hn." Kaiba was thrilled, but at the same time he wished he didn't have to be there. The limo came to a stop to where the employees would had park. However, Kaiba instructed Roland to go to the secret entrance where the brothers would park at. The entrance was located right under the employee parking lot. It was only a precaution why the secret entrance was there. The limo stopped and engine shut off. Roland opened the back, left passenger for his bosses and the sisters. Hisana was first to got out, then it her sister.

Kisara said after she got out of the car, "Thank you."

Roland blushed. "Uh, no problem, miss." Then Kaiba got out after her. He scowled when he saw his faithful employee blushed. Roland gulped. Mokuba also thanked Roland. He just nodded in appreciation. The younger Kaiba was more approachable to show such actions than Kaiba was. He was that damn intimidating.

Mokuba said to the sisters, "You, two, are going to love this place! Come on, Seto."

Kaiba was looking at Roland, who seemed to be nervous, who was just been saved by his little brother calling for him.

Hisana replied, "I know we will. We've been hearing about this place back in America. I am so glad that we are finally here, right Kisa?!"

Kisara smiled and hmm in agreement. Mokuba grabbed Hisana's hand and pulled them ahead of Kisara and Kaiba. Kisara giggled. She could tell that Mokuba and Hisana were already enjoying themselves. She often feels guilty for not spending time with her sister like she used to when they were younger. Kaiba liked the sound of her giggle. It sounded beautifully melodious to him. He couldn't help it. He cleared his throat. "So, you duel, Kisara?"

Kisara frowned a little. "Not anymore."

"Oh?" She gave him a sad smile.

"If you don't mind, I wish not to talk about it. I am doing this to make Hisana happy. I imagine you're doing the same for Mokuba."

Kaiba nodded in understanding as they proceeded into the building.

Inside the building, the employees were working hard. The security noticed their bosses and the sisters came in. They bowed as they walked pass them. Kaiba asked apathetically, "Is there anyone in any of the dueling arenas?"

The guard answered, "No, not at this moment sir."

"Good." Kaiba really wished not to be near other duelists right now, because there's always some hot shot tried to duel him and ended with the fool losing miserably. He decided, that since it was his brother dueling against, he would take it a little easy on him. He wondered if Kisara was going to the same. They arrived at one the dueling arenas. It was huge.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the park, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Mai, Joey, and Serenity came to enjoy what KaibaLand had to offer. After they rode some rides, they decided to go eat at one of the park's many restaurants.

"I have to say that this place is awesome," Yugi said excitedly.

"Yeah, who would had thought that Kaiba owns this place."

At the dueling areas, Kisara, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Hisana got their own duel disks and took out there respective desks to shuffle them. Mokuba told them on the way to the park that when there was a duel in any one of the arenas. The arenas' cameras with automatically film and show the duel throughout the park, Hisana could careless, but Kisara was a bit of apprehensive about it.

Kisara warned, "I am a bit tad rusty. So, I apologized in advance." Kaiba wondered why that was. Hisana knew. "This is a double duel. Both sides get the 8,000 Life Points, each duelist has 4,000 Life Points. We will go clockwise. It will be me, Mokuba, Hisana, and then Kaiba. The winner is the last team standing. Any questions?" There was a pause of silence meaning that no one had any questions.

In unison, they yelled, "Let's duel!"

YuGiOh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	10. Chapter IX: KisaraKaiba vs HisanaMoku

Chapter IX: Kisara/Kaiba vs. Hisana/Mokuba

Kisara was apprehensive about dueling again, even though it was just for fun. Like right now, facing her little sister. After she drew her five cards, she looked at what she got. It was nothing to really work with. Mostly magic and trap cards. She announced to begin the duel, "I draw." She drew a card from her deck. It was another magic card. "I play **'** ** _Graceful Charity'_** which allows me to draw 3 cards, then discard 2." She drew 3 said cards, which were a lot better. She then discard two cards in her graveyard. "I activate this spell card, _**'1st Movement Solo'**_ which allows me to special summon, **'Aria the Melodious Diva'** from either my hand or in my deck to the field as long as I don't have any monsters on the field. I place it in attack mode. I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

 **Kisara: 4,000 LP  
Aria the Melodious Diva: Att: Light; Lev: 4; Monster: Fairy/Effect; ATK: 16OO; DEF: 1200;  
Description: ****_While this Special Summoned card is on the field, "Melodious" monsters you control cannot be targeted by card effects, or be destroyed by battle._**

Hisana thought as she looked at the 5 cards that she has in her hand, "Hand it to my sister to summon monsters like that." She then said out loud, "I draw. I summon **'Ray & Temperature'** on the field in attack mode, then I'll place this card face-down and end my turn."

 **Hisana: 4,000 LP  
Ray & Temperature Att: Light; Lev: 3; Monster: Fairy; ATK:1000; DEF: 1000;  
Description: ****_The Sun and the North Wind join hands to deliver a devastating combination of heat and gale-force winds._**

It was now Kaiba's turn. "Hn, I draw. I summoned **'Lord of D.'** and play this spell card **'The Flute of Summoning Dragon'** , which summons two dragon-type monsters in my hand to the field. Show yourselves my **'Blue-Eyes White Dragons**! Then I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

 **Seto Kaiba: 4000 LP  
Lord of D.: Att: Dark; Lev. 4; Monster: Spellcaster/Effect; ATK: 1200; DEF: 1100  
Description: ****_Dragon-Type monsters on the field cannot be targeted by card effects._** **  
Blue-Eyes White Dragon: Att.: Light; Lev. 8; Monster: Dragon; ATK: 3000; DEF: 2500 (2)  
Description: **_**This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale.  
**_  
Mokuba was impressed. He looked at his cards. "I draw. I summoned **'Dark Blade'** in attack mode. I play these two cards face-down and end my turn."

 **Mokuba: 4,000 LP  
Dark Blade: Att: Dark; Lev: 4; Monster: Warrior; ATK: 1800;DEF: 1500;  
Description:** **_They say he is a dragon-manipulating warrior from the dark world. His attack is tremendous, using his great swords with vicious power._**

Meanwhile at the restaurant were Yugi and friends were, an announcer over the intercom said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, let me please have your attention. In Duel Arena 3, there's a duel had just commenced. Please refrain yourselves from going into Duel Arena 3. However, you could watch the duel on the T.V. screens that are located throughout the park."

The gang heard a familiar roar coming from one of the T.V. screens. "Uh, Yug? Was that what I think it was," Joey asked.

"Uh yeah."

"Then that means that Kaiba's dueling. I wonder who he's dueling."

Duke paled and yelled, because of who he saw on the screen, "Oh no! Please don't let it be Kisara!"

They looked at the same screen that Duke was staring at. Joey asked, "Duke, you know Kisara?! From where? Why did you say that?"

Duke sat down and sighed. "Look, Kisara and I dated before I came to Japan. Hell, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be where I am today. In fact, she encouraged me. She was the reason why Pegasus would want to meet me, in the first place." Yugi and the others were shocked to hear that. Yugi was going to ask a question, but Duke continued, "Kisara was banned from dueling."

Yugi asked, "But why is she banned from dueling, Duke?"

"Well, to be honest, I have no clue, but whenever she was around at the office. There were some disturbing rumors going around about her."

Tea said, "Really? What rumors?"

"Well, the rumors around the office was that she defeated Pegasus in the same game that he created."

"That's impossible, right? I mean, he had that Millennium Eye at the time."

"Well, guys, those were just rumors. I even asked Kisara about if the rumors were true. She really didn't give me a straight answer,though. She always avoided it or quickly changed the subject."

Joey said, "What the... isn't that Mokuba?"

"Yeah, who's the girl beside him," Tristan asked.

"I don't know."

"It's Kisara's baby sister."

"Sister!" They all said in unison.

"Yeah, I wondered if the match is the sisters vs. the brothers."

"Well, if you be quiet and watch the duel then we'll know," Tea said.

It was now Kisara's turn. She looked at Kaiba's side. She saw the blue-eyes dragon duo poised and ready to attack when ask. She also took note that he put two cards face-down. The good thing about double duels is that you could use your partners cards, however, she has a feeling that those cards wouldn't benefit her. "I draw. I activate my face-down card." It was another _**'1st Movement Solo'.**_ "I'll use this one to summon **'Serenade the Melodious Diva'** to the field. Then I summon **'Sonata the Melodious Diva'** to the field. Thanks to this one's special ability, each one of my fairy-type monsters gain 500 ATK and DEF points."

 **Aria the Melodious Diva** 's ATK pts went from 1600 to 2100. It's DEF pts went from 1200 to 1700.  
 **Serenade the Melodious Diva** 's ATK pts went from 400 to 900. It's DEF pts went from 1900 to 2400.

"Then I activate the spell card, ' **End of the World** '. I'll use Aria and Serenade to ritual summon ' **Ruin, the Queen of Oblivion** '."  
 **  
Sonata the Melodious Diva: Att.: Light; Lev.: 3; Monster: Fairy/Effect; ATK 1200/DEF 1000  
Description: ****_If you control a "Melodious" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). While this Special Summoned card is on the field, all Fairy-Type monsters you control gain 500 ATK and DEF.  
_** **Ruin, the Queen of Oblivion** : **Att.: Light; Lev. 8; Monster: Fairy/Ritual/Effect; ATK 2300/DEF 2000** ** _  
_** **Description:** ** _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "End of the World". If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, it can attack once again in a row._**

"Thanks to Sonata's special ability, my queen gains an additional 500 ATK and DEF points, which brings it to the total of 2800 ATK/2500 DEF points. Now my queen attack ' **Ray & Temperature**'!"

Hisana interrupted, "I activate my trap card, ' **Negate Attack** ', which made my ' **Ray & Temperature**' safe and you end your battle phase."

"Not so fast, Hisana, I counter your trap card with, ' **Counter Counter** ', which negates it activation and destroys it."

"Damn it!"

"Language, sister. Now, my queen attack ' **Ray & Temperature**' and thanks to my queen's special ability, she could attack again. Now go and attack ' **Dark Blade** ', my queen!" After those two attacks, she declared, "Now I place my queen and Sonata in defense mode and end my turn."

 **Kisara: 4000 LP  
Hisana: 1200 LP  
Mokuba: 1200 LP  
Kaiba: 4000 LP**

Hisana was a little discourage now. She has no monsters on the field. Not one of them in her hand, either. She thought, "Mokuba, I hope you have a better hand then I do." "I draw. I summon ' **Petit Angel** ' in defense mode." She noticed that she still had a face-down card on the field. "I activate ' **Graceful Charity** '." She drew 3 cards and discard 2. "I activate ' **Monster Reborn** ' to bring back my ' **Ray & Temperature**' and I also summon ' **Gyakutenno Megami** ' in attack mode. I sacrificed these three to summon **'Queen of Fate-Eternia'**!"

 **Petit Angel: Att: Light; Lev.: 3; Monster: Fairy; ATK: 600; DEF: 900  
Description: ****_A quick-moving and tiny fairy that's very difficult to hit.  
_** **Gyakutenno Megami: Att: Light; Lev.: 6; Monster: Fairy; ATK: 1800; DEF: 2000  
Description: ****_This fairy uses her mystical power to protect the weak and provide spiritual support.  
_** **Queen of Fate-Eternia: Att.: Light; Lev.: 8; Monster: Fairy/Effect; ATK: 2400; DEF: 2000  
Description: ****_This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card must be Tribute Summoned by Tributing 3 Fairy-Type monsters on your side of the field. If this card attacks your opponent's Life Points directly and makes them 0, the controller of this card wins the Match. This card cannot be used in a Duel*._**

"Now, Eternia, attack my sister directly!"

"Blue-Eyes, use White Lightning to defend Kisara's Life Points!"

Kaiba knew that if the monster succeeds in her attack, then Kisara will lose and therefore losing the duel. He wasn't going to let that happen; not a long shot. Hisana doesn't know what came over her when her sister attacked her monster, but she can't help but want to end this duel quickly. They meaning she and her sister hadn't duel against each other that Hisana had forgotten why she'd never wanted to duel against her sister. Now she remembered. "I put this card face-down and end my turn." She thought, "I need to end this quick."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes and said stoically, "I draw." He looked at Kisara. She looked at him. It seemed like they were communicating telepathy, because she nodded giving Kaiba permission to do what he wished to do. "I use Kisara's Sonata and Ruin to tribute summon my third 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon'! I reveal my face-down card, 'Polymerization', to fuse my three dragons to create, 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon'! Now my Blue-Eyes, attack Eternia with triple White Lightning!"

Mokuba interrupted, "I'm sorry, big brother, but I reveal my face-down card, 'Block Attack', which switches your monster from attack to defense position."

"Hn, well done, little brother, but I play this trap card, 'Counter Spell*', which cancels out your spell card. Now, Blue-Eyes attack Hisana's Eternia!"

Hisana watched in horror as her monster got destroyed by the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's attack. She witnessed her life points when from 1200 to 0 in a matter of seconds. She thought, "Damn it!" She took a deep breath and smiled. She knew that she could never beat her sister, whether or not Kaiba was there as her partner. Mokuba knew that he had nothing in his hand to defeat his brother's favorite monster. So, he put his hand over his deck signalizing that he surrendered.

Kaiba saw the gestured. "You're surrendering?"

Mokuba looked at his brother and smiled. "Yes, I have no card that could defeat your monster, Seto. All I know is that... well I don't know about Hisana, but I had fun dueling you."

Hisana giggled. "Yeah, I had fun. It's just that I forgotten how good my sister was."

Kisara smiled. "Don't be so modest, Hisana. You accomplished what most couldn't have. I am so proud of you."

The computer announced that Kaiba and Kisara the victors as they stepped out of the playing field.

Kisara's stomach growled. She blushed, "Dueling could whipped up an appetite." The young duo laughed as Kaiba gave a small smirk at her statement. They left the arena to go the nearest restaurant.

================================================================================================  
Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi  
Fanfiction (c) ladytari


	11. Chapter X: After the Duel

Chapter X: After the Duel...

After the duel the Hakuryuu sisters and the Kaiba brothers went into one of the eating establishments within the theme park. Unfortunately for Kaiba, it was the one where the Geek Squad were. He groaned inwardly when he heard that mutt's annoying voice.

"Hey Mokuba!"

Mokuba looked to where he heard his name from. "Oh, hey, guys!"

Tristan said as he was smirking teasingly, "So, who the girl? Your girlfriend?"

Mokuba blushed. "No! She's just a friend. Everyone, this is Hisana. Hisana, this is...' He pointed to them as he said their names as they waved a 'hello' to the young girl . 'That's Tristan Taylor... Tea Gardner... Yugi Moto... Joey Wheeler... Mai Valentine... Serenity Wheeler, she's Joey's sister... Duke Devlin."

When the name 'Duke Devlin' was heard, both sisters knew then and there who he was. Kisara was surprised to see him here. "Duke Devlin? As in the 'Dungeon Dice Monsters 'creator Duke Devlin?"

Duke stood up. "The one and only." He grabbed her her and started to lean forward to kiss it, however, before he could Hisana quickly moved her hand away. "Ever the lady charmer, duh, Dukey-boy?"

Duke blinked a couple of times before he looked up and saw Hisana with her arms crossed over her chest. She was giving him a death glare, that Kaiba would be proud of. He gave her a glare of his own. "So what of it, short-stalk?"

"Nothing, Clown-face!"

Meanwhile as Duke and Hisana were bickering, Seto was inwardly smirking. At first, when Duke grabbed Kisara's hand, he glared at Duke's hand as if he was mentally willing it to move away, but then Hisana moved her sister's hand before his lips tainted it. He wondered if Kisara and Duke had a history together.

"Snot-nosed brat!"

"Womanizer!"

Tristan was enjoying Hisana calling him names, because to him, it was true. Mai, Serenity, and Tea thought it was immature of Duke arguing with a Middle School student. Joey didn't know what to think about it. Yeah, it was hilarious, but really? Yugi saw the face what Kaiba gave earlier before the bickering started. However, he decided not to comment on it. Being a peacekeeper that Yugi was, he said, "Okay, guys. Both of you need to stop."

"Why? That thing is an imp! A monster!"

Hisana quirked an eye brow. "A monster, am I? I'll show you a monster!" Before she could pounced Duke from across the table, Kisara had enough and said in a warning tone, "Hisana, that's enough!" She looked around the table and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about this, Duke."

Hisana looked at her sister with an angry expression. "Don't apologize to that jerk! You had always defend him, Kisa," she yelled before she crossed her arms over her chest. When Kisara called to her sister with a stern voice and a serious face, that was when Hisana put her head down as if almost ashamed. Almost. Seto sighed. "We have a V.I.P lounge that we could use. And no, the Geek Patrol isn't coming. I like to eat in peace."

"Well, we don't want to eat with you, anyways, you jerk" Joey said as if he was speaking for all of them.

Seto narrowed his eyes, "Wheeler, if you want to come back EVER again, I suggest you keep your dog-breath mouth shut!"

"Or what, huh, Kaiba?!"

"Or I will have you and your pathetic friends banned from KaibaLand."

Just before Joey was about to open his mouth, Tea and Mai hit him over the head. "Oww! What was that for?!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes at Joey's stupidity as the Geek Squad just sighed and shook their heads. Kisara said quickly before another round of bickering begun, "Seto, let's go to the lounge. I am awfully hungry. Come, Hisana. Nice to see you, Duke... Guys." Seto was gladly leaving as he led Kisara away from those magic-believing freaks. Mokuba said his goodbyes and headed towards the couple ahead. Hisana stayed a tiny little bit longer and said, "Nice to meet you, guys." She paused and narrowed her eyes at Duke. "Stay away from my sister, Dukey-boy."

"If I don't, Miss Piss?"

She was silent for a moment, then she smiled quite darkly, "Cause if you don't, I WILL tell Kisa what you did that night."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Oh, you know very well what I am..." She was interrupted by the calling of her sister. "Coming! Just remember what I said."

With that, Hisana left Yugi and company's table to follow her big sister to the VIP lounge. Afterwards, Duke excused himself saying that he has things to do at his gaming shop.

-  
Once the couple and their kid siblings arrived at the VIP lounge, the tense atmosphere faded away as the kid siblings talking about this or that. The lounge was about as big as Kaiba's master suite. It had dim lighting. There were couches, dining tables scattered about the room; a huge flat-screened HD TV in the center of the room to watch any current duels.

Kisara took a deep breath and said, "I bet you are wondering, if Duke and I had a history."

Seto would have thought that she was a mind-reader, if he wasn't the person who he was. "That thought did cross my mind. You don't have to tell me anything about it. It's none of my business." Kisara smiled gratefully. She really didn't want to say anything since she just met him. "Your sister obviously hates him."

Kisara's smile faded a little and nodded. "There's no denying that. I am so embarrassed. I am so sorry for my sister's behavior."

Kaiba smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry about it."

"You obviously hate Joey. What happened between you, two? I mean if you don't mind me asking."

Kaiba once again shrugged his shoulders. "He's just annoying." She giggled which made Kaiba smile a little.

He doesn't understand why he felt so at ease with her. Was it because they shared a past life together? He decided that he doesn't care. When their dinner arrived, Kisara called out to their kid siblings to eat. After little conversation here and there later, they decided it was time to leave the theme park.

Kaiba and company got inside the limo.

Roland asked, "Where to, sir?"

"To Kisara's home, then home, Roland."

"Yes, sir."

All too soon for the kid siblings, the limo arrived at the Hakuryuu sister's condo.

"Thanks for dinner, Seto. See you at school tomorrow," Kisara said before she got out of the limo.

Hisana apologized to Kaiba for embarrassing him and his brother earlier at the park. Kaiba just shrugged in return. "Thanks for the duel earlier, Kaiba. It was... refreshing." Once again he shrugged. "See you at school, Mokuba."

"You, too, Hisana," he said as he waved goodbye. Hisana left the limo and followed her sister to their condo. They stayed until the girls went inside their home.

There was a comfortable silence between the brothers on their way home. Mokuba asked in curiosity, "How you like Kisara, Seto?"

Kaiba looked at his brother and shrugged. "Oh come on, big bro!"

Kaiba smiled a little and shook his head. He decided to humor his little brother. "She surprises me, Mokuba." He left it like that because it was true in so many ways. If he were to compare the Kisara from the past and the one in the now, he came into a conclusion that, he really likes the one in the now. She was less timid; more confident than before.

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XI: Two Months Later...

It has been a couple of months since the duel between Kaiba and Kisara vs. Mokuba and Hisana took place. The sisters were in their condo enjoying their sisterly time together by watching movies until there was a door bell rang. Kisara looked at Hisana which she just shrugged her shoulders. Kisara walked to the door and looked through the peep-hole. She saw no one there. Maybe it was a mistake? She hugged herself as if she was cold. When she turned, the door bell rang once again. Kisara once again peep in the hole again. But then she decided to look through the side window, she saw a familiar black mope of hair looking back at a vehicle in front of the condo. She opened the door once she realized that he was moving away from the door. She said, "Hi, Mokuba."

"Oh, hey, Kisara. I hope that I wasn't interrupting you or anything."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. What brings you here? Alone?"

Mokuba looked at her sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "I was wondering if I could hang out with Hisana."

"Where's your brother?"

"He's in the limo." Without saying another word, Kisara walked outside as Mokuba was walking behind her. Obviously, he was anxious to see why she was going to the limo. Plus, he was nervous to see what his brother would say or do. Once she got by the door, Roland, immediately got out and try to intervene. Try was the keyword here cause just when he block her from the door. She gave him a Kaiba-like death glare. He gulped. He knew that kind of glare. That glare meant interfere or die. He wanted to stand his ground, but she was making it hard. A woman's death glare is nothing to ignore. You know the saying: 'Hath no fury a woman's scorn'. Yes, a woman's death glare is nothing to ignore. This petite woman, Kisara Hakuryuu, was so damn intimidating. He reluctantly stepped aside. He knew his employer would have his ass later.

Kisara tried so much not to laugh at the driver, but thankfully she kept her stoic mask on. She looked over her shoulder and noticed an awe expression on Mokuba's face. She inwardly giggled. "Mokuba, you may go inside. There's some things like I want to discuss with your brother."

"Oh, um, okay." Kisara didn't open the door until she saw Mokuba walked inside and closed the front door. She opened the door. Apparently, Kaiba thought that she was Mokuba because he said with his eyes closed. "Mokuba, tell her that I must work late."

"Oh, is that so?" Kaiba immediately opened his eyes and looked at the person that he reluctantly wanted to see. He watched as she slid in and closed the door. She gave him the glare. "Give me one good damn reason, why I would let Mokuba stay."

Kaiba smirked. "Well, for one, your sister and Mokuba are very good friends. She isn't as annoying as the geek squad. Two: you would like to hang out with him, too. Three: You can't resist those violet-colored, puppy eyes of his."

She pursed her lips. She couldn't argue with those reasons. Damn! She looked at him straight in his blue eyes and said, "Alright, Kaiba." Kaiba smirked fell when she said 'Kaiba'. He really hated it she called him that. "Mokuba is most likely hoping that I, somehow, convinced you to stay with us. And if I see disappointment in those puppy eyes of his. I will not hesitate going to KaibaCorp to retrieve you. Yours and mine business be damned! I will drag you out by your ear until we go through my front door."

Kaiba couldn't help, but to smirk at her. He would love to see her try to come through security and drag him out. That was a hilarious thought. He watched her as she got out of the car and went inside her condo.

A cough from the front seat interrupted his thoughts. "Um... sir."

"Yes, Roland."

"Am I fire, sir?"

"No, Roland. However, if you let someone other than her do that, then you are fire."

"Very well, sir."

"Lets go. I need to get to work."

"Yes, sir." Roland ignited the engine and sped off to the KaibaCorp. Roland couldn't help, but to look at his boss in the rear mirror. He could see him smirking. It wasn't one of those arrogant smirks like he wore during dueling tournaments or business meetings. It was... happy? He smirked himself because he knew why or should he dare say who, too. That one Kisara Hakuryuu was something else that's for certain. He saw a change in his boss, but he dare not say anything. He could see it when he sees it. Of course, none of his colleagues would believe it, but he knew love when he sees it. He knew as he watched the interaction between Kisara and his boss for the pass couple of months that his boss was in love with her. He just have to be brave enough to admit to it. He of course wouldn't say anything to his boss. His boss would have to say something first before he give any type of opinion. He knew when he first seen the petite woman and his boss together, he had a feeling that things in the Kaiba household and business will get very interesting. Lucky him, he has front row seats to watch it grow.

Kisara went back inside her condo. When she looked at Mokuba as he stared at her with hope filled eyes. She gave him a sad smile and shook her head. His big violet eyes looked at the floor. She gave him a hug. He smiled and said, "It's alright. I'd always hope that Seto would just take the day off and spend the day with me."

Kisara remembered the day when Hisana confronted her about not spending enough time with her.

~Flashback Begins~

It was on a raining Saturday morning, when Hisana confronted her big sister about no spending enough time with her. Kisara was getting dressed while her little sister was quietly watching her, with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"You promised that we will spend this Saturday together."

Kisara sighed. "I know, but Seto said that we need to start scanning in the cards into his holographic computer and test the new cards."

"You spend more time with HIM than you do with me! If it's not with HIM then it's your stupid laptop!"

Out of pure rage, Hisana marched to the cursed laptop and grabbed it off the bed. Kisara watched he sister in her bedroom mirror. She saw her march to her bed and grab her precious laptop. She stomped towards the balcony door. "What are you doing?" Hisana ignored her as she forced the door open and with very ounce of anger-infused strength, she threw her big sister's laptop outside. Kisara rushed towards the balcony, when she realized what her kid sister was up to. However, when she was closed enough to stop her, she screamed, "No," as she watch her laptop shattered on the wet sidewalk, that was in between the porch and the driveway. Kisara blinked and a second later, she pushed pass her sister and ran downstairs. Hisana followed her outside in the rain. She watched Kisara picked up one of the pieces of her soak and wet laptop. Hisana huffed. "See! You care more about that stupid devise than you do about your own sister! I hate you, Kisara!"

Hisana slammed the front door and ran to her room and slammed that door, too. Kisara just stood there, in the rain, while still holding a piece of her laptop. A thunder clap stirred her out off her daze. She wanted to be angry at Hisana for what she did, but she couldn't. She had every right to be angry with her, but did she had to take it out on her laptop? It was her favorite. Perhaps, that was the point. Kisara hurt her and she got even by breaking her favorite laptop. Kisara picked up the rest of the pieces and returned inside. Before she went into her office, she went into the bathroom to get a towel. She entered he office and set the pieces on the table with the towel underneath them. She, then, went upstairs to put on some dry clothes. She called Seto and told him that she wasn't able to make it due to some unforeseen circumstance. She knew that he would be angry, but family became first. Hisana reminded her by her angered actions. She walked up to her sister's door and knocked.

Hisana sobbed angrily, "Leave me alone!"

Kisara sighed, "You're wrong about me caring more about my laptop than you. I love you, little sister. We are the only ones left in our family. I am sorry that I hadn't spend time with you. I'd called Seto earlier and told him that I am not coming in today. He's probably angry, but I don't care. You are more important to me than this contact, my, now, broken laptop, Industrial Industries..." She paused for a moment. "I am not mad at you. You'd every right to be angry at me. I'll be in the living room when you feel that you can come down."

Kisara stepped back from her sister's bedroom door. She walked to the stairs, but before she took a step, she heard her sister calling her name. She turned around and saw her sister's face. It was red from crying. Hisana ran to her. She hugged her tightly. She continued to cry, "I am sorry for I did to your laptop! I was so angry!"

Kisara returned her hug and ran her hand through her hair. "Shh, it's alright. It's just a laptop. I can buy another one. You, however, I can't replace you. Let us play some video games. I bet you can't beat me."

Hisana giggled. "Bring it on, big sister! I'll kick your ass!"

Kisara laughed. "We'll see who kicks whose ass!"

They entered the living room and started to play games from then on to late hours of the night.

~Flashback Ends~

Kisara was shook out of her memory by hearing the laughter of Mokuba and Hisana. They were watching some anime on TV. Kisara sighed. She thought, "Seto is such a workaholic. He needs to know how to relax." The more she thought about what she said to him; the more appealing it was. "Seto, you will be spending time with Mokuba. It isn't fair to him or even you, for that matter. That's it... working or not here I come."

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi  
Fanfiction (c) ladytari


End file.
